


Send Nudes

by Ghostly_2001



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, Nude Photos, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Kagome gives inuyasha  a special phone for his eyes only.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 2





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> I had this funny idea and wanted to share its a little short but its goodXD.

It was almost time for Kagome to go back to her world and this was always the hardest part for InuYasha saying goodbye he knew she would be back but still the time he spent away from her hurt him and he knew at any time he could go and visit anytime but he would have to come back at some time, but this was the price the two lovers paid to be together and in all InuYasha knew he would pay anything for kagome and she him but it still hurt his chest seeing her at the well ready to go in. 

"hey got your stuff ?" InuYasha asked looking at Kagome who was inspecting her backpack of books and other school work.

"Yup its all here," Kagome said with a hint of sadness not wanting to leave him but she promised she would visit her family.

That's good right got all your stuff" InuYasha spoke with soft words

"Um yeah I guess so" 

"oh ok"

The two stood their either not wanting to break the conversation and be with each other more both feeling the same sadness in their hearts. Just as Kagome was about to go back she almost forgot her gift for InuYasha and jumped out the well.

"WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT" kagome yelled taking a small box out her bag giving it to him

"what is it ?" InuYasha said confused

"its something special since I know both of us miss each other when we are gone I got you this" Kagome cheeks got red wondering if he would like the gift.

"Oh really," InuYasha said with a spark of joy and happiness going off with his voice as she tore the paper off of the small box opening the top to find a small phone.

"its a phone so if we miss each other we can text or call or facetime" kagome's cheeks got even more bright red feeling nervous

"WE CAN THAT'S GREAT" InuYasha yelled loving to be able to talk to kagome at any time grabbing her and throwing her up in the air catching her and planting a kiss on her.

" I will text you as soon as I get back," Kagome said kissing him back stepping into the well.

"Ok," InuYasha said gripping the phone tightly

"Also we can do other stuff with and when your alone look at the pictures," Kagome said winking at him crossing over to the side.

Inuyasha stood there with a slight blush what did she mean other stuff and to be alone to open the other pictures, speeding home as fast he could he waited till everyone was asleep especially Miroku. After waiting a few minutes he snuck out of their camp house and went up into a very tall tree and open the specials photos. he nearly fell out the tree seeing them his mouth open and dick getting hard. The photos were all ones of kagome nude playing with herself or her boobs or other parts he liked so much. Just as he was getting to the 10 photos he got a text.

Kagome: did u open the photos

It took InuYasha a little while to text back not knowing how to work a phone and from his horny level being at 1000.

Inuyasha: YEAH LoVe themed 

Kagome replied: "good there is more where that came from". Kagome was smiling on her bed so much that InuYasha liked the photos and was even more excited and a little nervous to ask for her request,

Inuyasha: I can't wait TO SEE MORE XXDXDXDXD.

Kagome: great but can I ask you a request InuYasha.

Inuyasha: sURE

Inuyasha sent the text curious about what she could ask after sending those naked photos.

Kagome: "well I was wondering since I sent you all those photos if you would send one back".

kagome sent her messages hiding her face in her pillow while occasionally starring at her phone to see what he would reply. After 5 minutes her phone pinged. She opened it to find two photos and a video of InuYasha jacking off. The photos made her blush and the video almost made her nose bleed, they have had sex before but he had never done anything like that. 

Kagome: FUCK shit INUYASHA 

Inuyasha:was that good I hope? XXD

Kagome: that was great.

Inuyasha: good because there is way more coming.

Just as kagome read his message 10 more pictures popped up making her drool and excited to go back to InuYasha.

That night and day inuyasha became very well know with a phone and when kagome was away they always made sure they had time for one another either for talking or other purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed plz any comments are welcomed.


End file.
